Thai Chi
by teen freak
Summary: A little one shot with the song 'Naked' by Avril Lavigne for my faithful reviewer SMWAS! When Robin goes to the gym early to train, he finds a little more than just punching bags and weights! RS


**A/N: Hey everybody! I am afraid the doctor diagnosed me with a severe case of writer's block…**

**(recorded high-pitched scream and thunder)**

**And besides, I'm really happy! I just won tickets for this concert I really wanted to go to, so I decided to give one lucky reviewer a one-shot.**

**And the winner is…**

**(drum roll)**

**Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar!**

**Yay!**

**Kay, now, she only asked for a one-shot using a RobStar pairing, which I was more than happy to oblige to!**

**Now, my muse concocted the following.**

**Thank you, SMWAS, for reviewing my story and making my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or 'Naked' by Avril Lavigne.**

**I present to you,**

_One morning…_

I walked along the hallway, a soft towel pressing against my shoulder, trailing down to my bare chest. The air was warm around me, the steamy California air seeping in through various open windows. Usually, I liked weather like this. People tended to hate it, the humidity of the area seeming to be unbearable, but nothing did it for me like this. Some people liked the winter, others liked the autumn, but I relished in the summer. I knew for sure most of my friends, if not all of them, found my affinity quite strange.

My favorite season was summer, so what?

I loved the way the sun shone without any fluffy clouds and heated everything without any interruption. I hated fluffy clouds.

Besides, sunsets and sunrises were always more beautiful when the sun was by itself.

And Star loved sunsets.

_Back up._

I meant to say _I _loved sunsets.

Star sometimes watched them with me, always asking I watch the sunrise with her in return. She loved the sunrise and he loved the sunsets. She liked to see the day begin, and most of the time, he liked to see it end. She liked to see the fire ignite, while I quenched it.

We were like polar opposites, not in the least alike, yet I felt as if we were a match made in heaven. I could just hope she thought along the same lines.

When you analyzed it closely, it made absolutely no sense. I was Robin, the fearless leader of the Teen Titans, Batman's ex-protégé, and Richard Grayson. Richard Grayson was supposed to be the spoiled heir to Wayne Enterprises, and he always got what he wanted.

In a weird way, I hated the fact that something, or rather, someone, was out of reach. The Richard side of my mind couldn't grasp the concept that getting his way every time was out of the question. I found it quite frustrating, the obligation I felt every time I felt that familiar heat run through my body when she touched me. I rued the countless times I had resorted to a cold shower in order to make myself forget all about her and her, _qualities_, as I preferred to call them. The more I thought about her, the more I felt like some out of control teenager who couldn't keep up with his hormones.

And that ashamed me more than anything that went on in my mind that revolved around her.

I stopped near the showers, almost next to the gym. Running a hand through my hair I wondered how on Earth I had gotten myself in this situation. Long ago, way before I'd decided to leave Bruce to start my own career, I'd made up my mind to follow Batman's rules on dating. Sure, I'd had a crush on Barbara hen I was younger, but that was only expected. She was beautiful, and she was older.

I eventually grew out of it and I thought that if I could get over my crush on Barbara, than no woman would ever tempt me again. I mean, I got over the _Commissioner's daughter_.

Then came Starfire.

Red silk hair, emerald eyes, and long, tanned legs.

Technically, she was the same as Barbara and shouldn't have posed a threat.

Idiot.

I should have expected her to be innocence incarnate.

Just my luck.

Maybe it was that I was used to having her around, maybe I'd learned to love her attitude, but I was still a teenager. No matter how much I tried to concentrate on her character, on her amazing cheerfulness, there was always the other part of my brain that demanded he have a say in the matter.

That side appreciated her moral qualities, but he also considered physical traits a great bonus.

I sighed, passing the showers but leaving my towel there.

I was going to need a cold one later.

I finally reached the gym, and immediately went for the access pad. I stopped, hearing sounds coming from inside. From what I could tell, there must have been someone inside, for who leaves the gym with their favorite choice of music playing? Knowing no Titan had a stereo, I walked to the gym control room.

Cyborg had insisted on building in that place, saying that sometimes my gym time had to be monitored. Given he was Cyborg, he had also installed a couple of speakers inside the gym with an adaptor for iPods inside. I walked in, automatically going to search the adaptor. Sure enough, a pink iPod mini was hooked up.

Sighing, I resigned myself to the fact that the gym was taken and walked to the observation window. It was tinted, allowing me to look inside at the gym and whoever was using it while keeping hidden.

God bless Cyborg.

Starfire was inside, obviously, but she wasn't punching a bag or lifting weights or even practicing her aim.

She was… stretching?

No. She wasn't _stretching_, but it sure as hell looked like it. She was dressed in white sports shorts and a white sports bra. I blushed, not used to seeing any of my teammates, excluding the guys, so scarcely dressed. I ran that last thought over my head one more time.

Man, that sounded gay.

Ok, back to the impending issues.

She was barefoot, and she was… What in God's name was she doing?

She moved softly, her arms and legs synchronizing to make every turn, every twist, perfectly coordinated. She wasn't punching, and this _dancing_ wasn't going to help in battle. Why was she doing this?

A look at her face made my control shatter a little further. Her muscles were relaxed and her eyes were closed, her hair flowing free around her shoulders with every movement she made.

Even at this distance, I could see the crescent-shaped outlines of her thick lashes as the framed her eyelids. Her full lips slightly parted.

Her bare stomach caught my attention next, her toned abdomen covered by the same flawless skin that adorned the rest of her body. She turned, giving me a damnable good view of her backbone and legs. I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today. She was baiting me. Even though she couldn't see me, I was sure that she knew I was watching and was moving that certain way on purpose. She was provoking me.

Or I was paranoiac.

Nope, she was baiting me.

I couldn't stand it. In the back of my mind, the Robin side of my conscience realized what she was doing. Richard was overpowering me, determined as hell to get what he wanted. Robin talked calmly, explaining Starfire's behavior to a very desperate Richard.

_Of course, the movements, the timing…_

_I can't stand it anymore…_

_I can't believe I didn't see it before…_

_She's perfect…_

_Thai chi…_

_Starfire…_

The on-going battle inside my brain and my… um… _other_ brain was driving me insane. I was sick of it, sick of being torn between two personalities without satisfying either of them. I had to make up my mind. _Who _was I?

Richard.

Robin.

They were supposed to be the same person, only to be separated by a mask and uniform. But now, they were separated by rules, morals, and different views.

I watched Starfire move delicately, practicing every move until it was absolutely perfect. I taught her that myself.

I trained my eyes on her hips, which were moving with the rest of her body in perfect harmony. Swaying this way and that, enticing anyone who dared please their minds with their flowing dance.

Thoughts mingled, sensations overrode each other and before I knew it, I was walking out of the observation room. Walking the short distance between the two doors, I thought of how I could get to touch her without giving away my need.

That word made everything worse.

Mainly because it was true. I needed her, and it was too much to bear.

Running a hand through my hair, I punched in the access code into the pad. It beeped green and the steel door opened with a swoosh.

I peeked in, not sure if I wanted her to see me just yet. Sticking my head inside, I winced as the loud sounds of Avril Lavigne through the speakers. I didn't recognize the song, but the soft strumming of a guitar and the notes flowing from a piano caught my attention even more than the girl in front of me.

_I wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

I stepped closer, not believing that she hadn't noticed my entrance. She kept tracing her moves according to the music, her body the living image of a song.

I kept walking towards her, stretching my hand in front of me as if to reach her faster.

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_This life is like a game sometimes_

She swayed my way, her back turned to me as she extended her left arm to her side. Stepping up directly behind her, I gently grabbed her wrist. Startled, she made a soft whimpering sound.

I smiled. I could almost see her eyes widen at the unexpected company.

_Then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

She turned wildly, her expression softening when her eyes met my masked ones. She sighed in relief, placing a soft hand on my chest while I cradled the other one. I took the time to let my eyes roam her, only a bit surprised at the changes eight years of training and development had graced her body with.

I let my eyes linger on the firm mounds of her breasts, deliberately making her blush a bright red that would dim her hair by at least three shades. She looked up at my eyes, silently reprimanding me on my behavior.

"Richard…" she murmured warningly.

_Nothing to surround me_

_Keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_Oh, you've made me trust_

I chuckled, knowing she wanted this just as much as I did. We needed this; I was just the first one to make a damn move. I gently removed my hand from hers and placed it tenderly against her slim waist, sending a jolt of electricity when I was met by her silken skin. I pulled her against me, hearing her catch her breath. Another one of the advantages of our one-year age difference played in my favor next. She looked up at me, and I saw her eyes widen once again when she realized I was taking after Bruce in height and build. She lifted her other hand and placed it on my chest along with her other one in a protest against what I had in mind. She wanted to be the responsible one of the pair, the one to listen to the little voice in the back of her mind that was telling her to stop me right now.

_Cuz I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

My hand joined the other one on her waist, and she looked up at me with that dreadfully innocent gleam in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her.

Leaning down, I took my time in letting my lips reach hers. She was looking from my eyes to my lips desperately, as if she couldn't decide which she liked better.

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked around you_

_And it feels so right_

The moment of tension was killing me inside, but I wanted her to make a decision. She could lean forward along with me, or she could push me away. I pulled back slightly to look at her eyes.

Are you sure? My expression read.

Her eyes shone briefly with the light that usually wrote her emotions in the emerald pools before going complete blank. I lifted an eyebrow, thoroughly confused at the new emotion that was pooling in her eyes.

I recognized it faintly, the way her face seemed to hold a longing, the way her body pressed against mine urgently.

She needed me just as much as I needed her.

_I'm trying to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself and _

_Let the covers fall away_

_Guess I never had_

_Someone like you_

_(To help me) To help me_

_Fit in my skin_

I lowered my head once more, my lips brushing hers in a torturing, slow caress. She moaned softly, amazed at the sensations I was sending through her body. My lips stroked hers instinctively, and soon enough she couldn't take it anymore than I could.

Her hands fisted on my chest, leaving small oval-shaped cuts on my collar bone. She trailed her fingers up around my neck, tangling them in my shoulder-length jet black hair. She pressed her lips firmly against mine, ending the teasing game I was playing.

Taking, her example, I stroked her back with one hand as the other moved to cradle the base of her neck.

She gasped softly into my mouth as my skin met hers. She couldn't concentrate on anything right then, too focused on the patterns my fingers drew on her skin.

I grinned against her lips, feeling overly elated at the fact that the most beautiful woman on the face of this Earth was in my arms, doing what I was doing, feeling what I was feeling.

_Cuz I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me _

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feel so right…_

Starfire leant onto my body, and my arms circled her frame completely. I broke the kiss, smiling when her throat emitted a soft whimper of disappointment when my lips left hers.

She half-opened her eyes, looking at me dazedly, and she punched me in the chest.

"Ow," I said, softly, rubbing a hand over the spot she had hit.

"That was for sneaking up on me," she said scornfully.

She took my hand from my chest and placed it on her waist, catching my gaze in hers.

"And this is for interrupting my training," she whispered before planting her lips against mine once again

Maybe Thai Chi wasn't so bad after all…

**A/N: Well, there it is everybody! Please be kind on the reviews, for this was my first kissing scene and I know it sucked monkey butt…**

**But I don't care! Cuz my good friend SMWAS asked for a kiss and dammit, I WROTE THE DAMN KISS!**

**WHOOO!**

**Ahem, sorry, I just had pizza…**

**Thanx for reviewing SMWAS!**

**Hasta la pasta!**

**TF**


End file.
